The First Factor
by babeegurlie2
Summary: Has nothing to od with the title, pretty good, just read it


Chapter 1  
  
What's Wrong With Britney?  
  
Kris flipped the burger and then looked over at Nevra.  
  
"When are you gonna' get a real job?"Nevra asked him pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"As soon as I feel like it."  
  
Nevra stared at him for a few moments and then aplied a smile to her face, "Why do I love you?"  
  
Kris walked over to her and then kissed her lightly on the cheek and said,"I...Have...No...Clue."  
  
"That was a ritorical question smartass."  
  
She grabbed her food leaving her money in return and then walked out the door. Kris blew her a kiss. She caught it then put it in her back pocket and blew one back.  
  
When she returned to her car she waved to her friend Alexis. Alexis waved back. Nevra and Alexis had been friends since the 1st grade. Suprisingly their friendship is still strong. They are almost like sisters.   
  
In the back was her most recent friend Britney. She had originally had a very dark brown color hair but now it was a very blonde color. She always had her hair down since it was always permed. Britney and her wild self was in the back with her boyfriend Travis. Of course they were making out the whole time.  
  
"Hey I got an idea...why dont you two love birds...get a room!" Nevra said as she walked up to the car, opened the door hopped inside and then slammed it.   
  
"Damn girl, if you gonna' ride in this baby you have to obey the rules." Alexis said laughing and patting her on her leg.  
  
"Ok maybe next time I will."  
  
"Why dont you just get your own car, I mean you have plenty of money to buy a good...no wait, an even better car than this."  
  
"Truthfully I dont know, I really don't know..." she sighed and then the car was quiet.  
  
Then there came a red light. Alexis stopped the car...still....silent. Travis, a few moments later, got up to change the channel and just then Alexis had slammed her foot on the gas.  
  
Travis' head banged on Nevra's seat and then flung right into Britney's head.  
  
"Holy shit." ALexis said, pulling the car over and jumping out to see if everthing was alright. "Yo Trav, you OK?..."  
  
"UH...my..aching...balls."  
  
"You know what Travis you are really asking for it arent you?"  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
Before he could finish Alexis had kicked him in the shin leaving Britney laughing her ass off. The only thing Britney was doing the whole time was pointing her finger, holdong her stomach and burning fat, that she never had, by laughing so hard.  
  
"Dang Britt arent you gonna' help me...?"  
  
Still holding her stomach and letting out a big laugh she said to him, "Hell no, that is the funniest thing I have seen all week long!" She flung her head back against the seat back and forth laughing.  
  
"Come on Britt, it wasnt all that funny." Nevra said poking her head back to see her.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right... but you know what? I have absolutely got to try and control Travis like that!"  
  
"Well that is one good way to train your pet." Nevra said letting out a little laugh and turning back around to see her house right in front of her.  
  
"You're home now, I'll see you later." Alexis said poking her head out of the window waving good-bye to Nevra.  
  
"Ok I''l talk later now, bye." Nevra unlocked the door with her house key and then she waved one last time as she watched Alexis, Britney, and Travis all drive away for the night.  
  
As she walked in she went straight to the back of her house to go out the back door to check on her pool. She just wanted to make sure no body put another discusting dead cat in her pool. She lived all by herself most of the day. She usually had to work though.  
  
The pool was fine. It was very dark outside that night, darker than usual. Nevra felt her back get cold. She looked around the whole yard, but seen nothing. Her back yard gave her the creeps, so there was probably nothing wrong. She turned around and ran for the steps.  
  
When she got inside her phone rang. It made her jump, she ran off to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey baby, whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, how about you?"  
  
"I am on my way home so I will be seeing you in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, is that all that you called for?"  
  
"Yep, that's all, I ll see you in a few. Love you, bye"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Nevra hung up the phone. Just then it rang again.  
  
"What now Kris?"  
  
"Oh I uh...er...I just wanted to ask you if you felt like doing something tonight. Like maybe we could go to the movies or just go out dancing at that new nightclub. YOu know that new nightclub you only have to be 18 to get in, and you know we are 19." he said trying to get her to go.  
  
"Yea that sounds good."  
  
"Great in that case I am going to stop at Brad and Tessa's house and see if they want to come."  
  
"OK, I'll calll Alexis and Britney, and all them people and see if they want t come."  
  
"Ok, this will be fun tonight. I'll just get ready at Brad's house I left som of my clothes over there."  
  
"Ok I will see you in a while."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Nevra called over to Britney's house and invited her o come. Nevra told them to all meet at her house. Nevra also called Alexis and Mia. Mia, Alexis, and Nevra had always been best friends and out of all of them Nevra was the only one with a boyfrind. Alexis and Mia were always so caught up in their soccer games.  
  
Not too long after Nevra had called Britney they all had arrived. Nevra quickly jumped in the shower and put on some nice sexy clothes to go to the club in. She wore a short black mini skirt and a matching tube top that said Bite Me on it. It showed her belly button and just a little bit of clevage, enough to make all the guys drool.  
  
Britney wore extra short jean shorts that sparkled. Her top was a beige color that had a v like opening at the top that also revealed a lot of skin. Her hair was up in a bun and her make-up was just perfect.  
  
Alexis and Mia dressed to look the same. they both wore a jean mini skirt with a dull pink top that also revealed some clevage.  
  
All of the guys looked hot in no matter what they wore. Kris' bleach blonde hair was a ll spiked up and his beater showed all of his muscles, Travis wore the opposite color beater of what Kris was wearing, it was black. They were all ready to go in Alexis' Mercedes. There was only one problem...the kind of werent all going to fit in Alexis' car. Oh well no problem, Kris can just drive them all down too. So that problem was solved fast...but what about other guys at the club? Wouldnt they be drooling over the guys girlfriends? Couldn't the girls still become victims of rape? Maybe the guys aren't even really going to the new club. Maybe it is all a big set-up just to get them all killed. That is exactly how Nevra and Britney felt. You see Travis is a very short tempered man and if you get him pissed, well lets just say it could lead to your dying day.  
  
They drove off to the club. Alexis was driving her car with Mia sitting in the other seat. In the other car was Kris driving. Nevra sat in the passenger seat and Britney and Travis held hands in the back. Britney's face had a unusually terrorfilled look. Even though Britney and Travis and Britneyheld hands, Britney sat quite a few inches away from Travis. Everytime Travis would go to kiss on her Britney would yell, "STOP!"  
  
Nevra felt that was very weird because usually Britney is loving it when Travis does all that stuff to her.   
  
"Kris stop at this next gas station I need to buy some ciggarettes."  
  
"But you dont-"  
  
"Yes I know just stop so I can buy them." she said egging him on.  
  
Kris pulled the car into the gas station. Nevra adjusted her top and then stepped out of the car. Before she got out she act as if she was kissing Kris but she whispered in his ear, "Try to find out what is going on with Britney and Travis."  
  
Nevra Walked into the store winking at Kris. Kris turned around and asked Britney if somehting was wrong.  
  
"Britt do you want something to drink or something?"  
  
"No but Travis might."  
  
"Trav, do you want anything?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Well here is some money go get yourself something." Kris handed him 10 dollars and Travis took it and went inside as Nevra came out.  
  
"Is there something wrong Britney?" Kris asked  
  
"No...well...actually.....nevermind there is nothing wrong."  
  
Nevra got in the car and told her,"You need to tel me what's going on Brit you arent acting your normal slutty self."  
  
"It's just that Travis isnt acting himself lately, he is just all weird and high looking...do you think maybe he is on drugs?"  
  
"I really ont know but you should definetly try and find out. If he is I would dump him right away."  
  
"Nevra I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you-"  
  
"No I cant! There is no telling what he will do o me afterwards! I don't want to die Nev. And you know Travis is capable of killing me...He is just so short tempered."  
  
"Well if you dont want him to kill you, " she paused and though for a minute about what she was going to say. She forced herself to say it.  
  
"What, what can I do if I dont want to die, Tell me Nev." Britney said shaking Nevra out of her shoes.  
  
"Stop and I will tell you. OK. Now listen, we will just have to...kill him first."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Woah there buddy it what just a joke. You know me I couldnt hurt a fly."  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
Just then Travis walked out of te store with a bagful of stuff. God only knows what was in it. He got in the car. It was really silent.  
  
"Well....are we going to go party or just sit here and look like asswipes?"  
  
Kris took off and then his cell phone rang. He stopped at the red light and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HEY KRIS ARE YOU COMING?!?!" a voice rang in his ear.  
  
"Yea I will be there in a minute we had to stop, in fact we are just pulling up now." he yelled back.  
  
"OK!" the voice yelled and then it hung up.  
  
Just then they pulled up to the club and everyone hopped out of the car. Travis and Britney entered first adn then Kris and Nevra went in. Inside they seen Tessa and Brad.  
  
"YO!" Brad yelled over to Kris.  
  
"Hey man! What's up???"  
  
"Oh nothing, much how about you?"  
  
"Same old same old, have you met Nevra my girlfriend?"Kris said pulling Nevra in front of him.  
  
"No ,no I haven't. Too bad I dont have anyone to show to you."  
  
Just then Tessa walked up and flung her long red hair in Brad's face. Basically to sum it all up there was no ther way to explain Tessa exsept for that she was a really beautiful woman. She was all for nature and was working toward a career as a vet just like Nevra.  
  
"Hey Nevra."  
  
"Hey Tes"  
  
"Wait a minute you guys know each other?" Kris and Brad said together with shocked looks on there faces.  
  
"Well, duh, of course we know each other. Me and Nev have known each other since 5th grade. Funny that we reunite here at this place."  
  
"Yeah it is kind of funny, Tes."  
  
"Well, we have better things to do now, you know like dance."Kris said pulling Nevra away from her convorsation.  
  
"hey what did you do that for?" Nevra said walking back towards Tessa.  
  
"Look!"Kris said pointing at Britney and Travis.  
  
"Oh no!" Nevra sai runnng towards Britney.  
  
Britney was laying face down on the bar table. Nevra run as fast as she could. When she got there Travis was gone. Kris looked outside and seen Travis running toward his house, which wasn't too far away from the new club.\  
  
"Brit, Brit, Wake up Brit, oh please dont be dead! wake up Brit!Wake up!" Nevra yelled over to Kris, "Call an ambulance, we need to find out what is wrong.  
  
"But, but, Travis is getting-"  
  
"I don't care about Travis just call a fucking ambulance! NOW!"  
  
Kris ran out to the payphone and called 911 and told them to come to the new club and that there was a woman down.  
  
About 5 minutes later an ambulance arrived and then they took Britney away to the hospital. Nevra rode all the way up to the hospital with her. Kris stayed back at the club and got Alexis, Mia, Tessa, and Brad to come to the hospital.  
  
While Nevra was in the room with Britney, all of the others sat out i nthe waiting room just waiting for good news and/or bad news. Brad and Kris kept circling around and around until Alexis finally got them all to sit down and calm down.  
  
Mia just sat there the whole time reading all of the hospitals sports magazines, while Tessa sat and read all of the hospital's beauty magazines. There wasnt many of either because it was mostly just about health and all of that hospital junk.  
  
Tessa and Mia, after they were done reading, sat and talked and tried to get to now each other. That really didnt work out, they really would probably never become good friends.  
  
Just then Nevra and the doctor walked out. Nevra just stood there crying, while the doctor told them what was going on.  
  
"There is good news and bad news...sadly there is more bad news than good news."  
  
Totally ignoring what the doctor was saying Alexis sat there trying to figure out if Nevra's tears were tears of joy or just total sadness. 


End file.
